It's time for LOVE TV!
by LeslieMishigan
Summary: Aoba y sus amigos han sido obligados a participar en un reality show de supervivencia dónde tendrán que enfrentarse a los peligros de la Oval Tower mientras responden una serie de preguntas para elegir a su "Pareja Predestinada", lograrán salir ilesos?


It's time for LOVE TV!

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el ost de persona q y recordaba el pasaje de las preguntas para seleccionar a tu pareja predestinada... este fic es comedia y no tiene escenas fuertes así que no hay nada de que "preocuparse".

Por favor, siéntense y disfruten del show!

Día 1

Todo está normal en Midorijima, Aoba estaba de descanso un buen día en su casa mirando la televisión, no había nada bueno... como siempre.

Aoba: geez... no hay nada bueno en la tele *bostezo*

TV: esta noche! El reality show que todos estaban esperando!

Aoba: un programa nuevo?

Tae: *entra a la sala sin previo aviso* así es, lo han estado anunciando estos últimos días...

Aoba: uaa! no me asustes así!

Tae: ...

TV: It's time for LOVE TV! tendremos a 5 concursantes que lo darán todo por encontrar a su pareja predestinada!

Aoba: pareja predestinada? bua... no creo en esas cosas...

TV: este programa está patrocinado por Toue Inc. y además se grabará directamente en la Oval Tower! no se lo pierdan, a partir de las 7pm.

Aoba: *apaga el televisor* suficiente basura por hoy... Toue...

Ya se estaba haciendo de tarde y Aoba fue por el pan para su abuelita, pero cuando regreso notó que algo no estaba bien, abrió su casa con cuidado no vio nada extraño, hasta que fue golpeado en la cabeza.

*Después de un rato*

Aoba: *abre los ojos y se da cuenta que está en el suelo* u...guh... ouch! Qué demonios pasó!?... !

Se da cuenta que no es el único que está ahí, se asusta un poco pero al ver a los demás supo inmediatamente quienes eran.

Aoba: ustedes!?

Clear: Master!

Koujaku: ya despertaste? Aoba, estás bien?

Noiz: tardaste en despertar.

Mink: ...

Aoba: qué estamos haciendo aquí? Fuimos secuestrados?

Clear: al parecer así fue, hemos sido traídos aquí sin nuestro consentimiento!

Koujaku: supongo... ahora que Aoba despertó busquemos la salida.

Noiz: traté de buscar una salida pero la red de este edificio está muy protegida.

Koujaku: tch... qué problema.

Aoba: pues vamos a pie.

Todos se levantaron del suelo y cuando lo hicieron todas las luces del lugar se fueron, 5 reflectores los iluminaron y unas voces conocidas empezaron a hablar.

Trip: bienvenidos a...

Virus y Trip: It's time for LOVE TV! *cae confeti*

Todos: !

Virus: el nuevo programa que todos estaban esperando.

Trip: con el hijo de Toue y hermano de Aoba como invitado especial.

Sei: hola chicos ^^

Aoba: mi hermano!?

Virus: tú hermano mayor.

Aoba: qué!?

Trip: se inaugura el reality show, ahora, Sei podrías explicarnos las reglas de este reality para que los huéspedes de la Oval Tower y los televidentes puedan saber qué es lo que verán los próximos 5 días?

Koujaku: It's... time for... love?

Clear: Tv.

Noiz: no hace falta que lo digas... oigan! entonces estamos... más bien, somos los protagonistas de ese estúpido programa?

Aoba: 5... Días?

Virus: así es, estarán aquí por 5 días, al final Aoba-san sabrá quién es su pareja predestinada de entre ustedes.

Mink: qué!?

Sei: tranquilos chicos, es solo un programa de tv.

Koujaku: nos golpearon y trajeron aquí a la fuerza!

Sei: !...

Virus: tranquilo Sei-san, como puedes ver no tienen ninguna herida, procede con las reglas.

Sei: está bien... las reglas son simples, ustedes tienen que sobrevivir en la Oval Tower...

Aoba: so-sobrevivir?

Sei: tienen 5 días para hacer eso, además tienen que encontrar ciertos puntos específicos de cada piso donde se les harán unas preguntas, tienen que responder dos por día, cuando logren responder las dos preguntas entonces podrán disponer del demás tiempo a su gusto, no se preocupen, se les alimentará y dará camas para que estén cómodos, descansaran y al día siguiente continuarán con las preguntas del día y así hasta haber contestado 10, pierden el juego si no contestan dos preguntas en un día...

Trip: y jamás sabrás quien es tu alma gemela... o algo así.

Aoba: qué!?... suficiente, déjenos ir.

Sei: les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo! ^^... hoy es la inauguración, así que cenen y mañana comienza el juego.

Mink: y que si nos negamos?

Virus: no pueden, están atrapados, los residentes de la Oval Tower pueden matarlos.

Koujaku: matarnos!?... malditos bastardos! Sabía que ustedes eran un asco!

Después llega Shiroba con una bandeja llena de comida y postres.

Shiroba: coman todo lo que deseen, y buena suerte mañana ^o^

Virus, Trip, Sei y Shiroba se fueron y dejaron medio mensos a los 5.

Todos: ...

Aoba: qué vamos a hacer?... Noiz!

Noiz: *comiendo* qué?

Algo esponjoso sale de la bolsa de Aoba.

Ren: primero deberías calmarte un poco, te notó demasiado alterado Aoba.

Aoba: y cómo quieres que esté!?

Noiz: *le acerca una dona*

Aoba: *la acepta*

Clear: esto está muy rico!

Aoba: cómo puedes comer con la máscara encima?

Koujaku: esperen... van a comer?

Noiz: ya estamos comiendo.

Koujaku: pero esa comida es de esos bastardos! No sabemos si este envenenada o algo...

Mink: si de verdad nuestras vidas están en peligro, es mejor tener energías *le arroja una onigiri*

Koujaku: *la cacha* tch!...

Y todos comieron y después durmieron para el día de mañana.

*Al día siguiente*

Los despertaron y los pusieron en fila para iniciar el reality; unas voces conocidas hablan.

Trip: esté es el primer día oficial de "It's time for LOVE TV!", Virus y yo seremos los animadores.

Virus: así es... hoy tienen que recorrer el piso 17 en busca de la pregunta que hará que estés un paso más cerca de tu medio limón.

Koujaku: que no es "media naranja"?

Sei: hoy tienen que recorrer los pisos 17 y 18 por las dos preguntas del día de hoy ^^, buena suerte chicos.

Y se callaron los presentadores y Aoba y los demás se miraban.

Aoba: ... supongo que hay que avanzar o algo...

Noiz: quien te nombró como líder?

Aoba: eh?... yo solo lo sugerí.

Koujaku: por mí... no hay problema.

Clear: Master es mi líder!

Mink: tch... como sea, avancen!

Mink avanzó y los demás lo siguieron.

Koujaku: tenemos que encontrar unas... preguntas? como rayos sabremos si estamos cerca de una?...

Clear: miren! aquí! *se separó un poco del grupo y encontró algo, los demás se acercaron*

Aoba: Clear, no te separes del grupo.

Noiz: una habitación rosa?

Habían entrado a una especie de habitación de dimensiones medias, en una pared se leía el nombre del programa y entonces una voz robótica habló.

Voz: It's time for LOVE! encuentra a tu pareja predestinada, pero antes de la pregunta, tienen que superar una prueba.

Todos: !

Voz: hay un sospechoso entre ustedes, deben adivinar quién es, si fallan habrán perdido el derecho a la pregunta, tienen 6 minutos.

Todos: !

Aoba: sospechoso!? a que se refiere?... Chicos?

Todos se miraban con enojo.

Koujaku: aquí todos ustedes parecen muy sospechosos... un delincuente, un tipo con máscara y un mocoso!

Noiz: anciano, dijo solo uno... y tú eres el más sospechoso del grupo.

Clear: Koujaku-san? Noiz-san? No peleen! si nos equivocamos perdemos.

Mink: *bufa*

Aoba: pero sospechoso de qué!?... Solo tenemos 6 minutos!... Ren! a que crees que se refiera?

Ren: todo lo que dijo fue demasiado ambiguo... lo siento Aoba...

Mink: que él decida... quien crees que es sospechoso?

Aoba: sospechoso de que!?... *mirada fija a todos*

Koujaku: Aoba!... por qué me miras así? hemos sido amigos de la infancia... no soy sospechoso de nada!

Noiz: el que dice que es inocente es el más sospechoso.

Koujaku: 7-7*

Aoba: si lo analizamos detenidamente...

Noiz: no tenemos tiempo.

Aoba: Clear es el único que no ha mostrado el rostro... no sabemos cómo es, por lo tanto puede pasar como sospechoso... de no sé qué...

Mink: quítenle la máscara!

Clear: eh!?... Master! waaa...

Y todos se lanzaron contra Clear a quitarle la máscara.

Aoba: que?... no es necesario!... bueno...

Clear: Maaasstaaaaah-!

Aoba: ._.U...

Todos pudieron ver el rostro de Clear y este comenzó a llorar.

Clear: uueee... son malos!

Koujaku: a-así te ves sin esta cosa? por qué te la pones?

Clear: *sigue llorando*

Mink: y bien, esa es la respuesta correcta? *levanta la mirada*

Clear: yo no soy sospechoso de nada!

Voz: respuesta, correcta, han pasado la prueba, ahora tienen derecho a la pregunta...

 **1.- ¿Qué tipo de personalidad te gustaría que tuviese tu pareja?**

 **a) Alegre**

 **b) Tsundere**

 **c) Serena**

 **d) No me importa**

 **e) Responsable**

Noiz: qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

Koujaku: que responda Aoba.

Clear: Sí! Master

Mink: ...

Ren: Aoba, responde.

Aoba: yo?... ehm... es muy... personal... y vergonzosa!... pero supongo que lo tengo que hacer... ehm... "No me importa", la d... se supone que si amo a esa persona... bueno debería amar todo de ella no? inclusive su personalidad... creo...

Todos: ...

Aoba: qué?...

Voz: ahora sigan su camino.

La habitación dejó de ser rosa.

Todos: !

Salieron de la habitación al gran pasillo y ahí se detuvieron.

Noiz: parece ser que las preguntas se encuentran en habitaciones rosas.

Koujaku: no podemos estar 100% seguros, pueden ser diferentes...

Mink: deberíamos separarnos.

Aoba: creo que eso sería peligroso.

Ren: por ahora vayan al piso siguiente.

Aoba: claro.

En ese piso no había nada "peligroso" así que subieron al piso 18 a buscar la siguiente pregunta, había otra habitación rosa idéntica casi al entrar al piso.

Noiz: nos creen idiotas?

Aoba: es mejor que estén cerca y no tener que buscar... aunque esta es la segunda...

Noiz: mi hipótesis era correcta.

Koujaku: ...

Mink: entremos.

Entraron después de Mink y un letrero enorme con el nombre del programa se apareció más una fanfarria, quien sabe de dónde, esperaban la voz.

Voz: It's time for LOVE! encuentra a tu pareja predestinada, pero antes de la pregunta, tienen que superar la prueba correspondiente.

Koujaku: de nuevo?

El suelo se abrió y aparecieron una televisión y una consola de videojuegos.

Voz: Tú pareja siempre debe ser alegre y enfrentarse a nuevos retos, a los cuales debe superar con inteligencia y habilidad.

Virus: lo que significa que se enfrentaran a uno de los mejores jugadores online que existen… Sei-san!

Suenan aplausos.

Sei: ^^

Noiz: pan comido.

Aparece una ruleta de la nada con los nombres de los 5.

Todos: ¡!

Trip: la ruleta decidirá quienes se enfrentaran, les damos oportunidad de que pasen en pareja.

Aoba: ¡!...

Noiz: tch.

La ruleta comienza a girar y en el primer giro se detiene en el nombre de Koujaku.

Koujaku: ¡!... pero… yo no sé nada de videojuegos!...

Noiz: oh dios… estamos acabados.

La ruleta comienza a girar de nuevo y esta vez termina seleccionando a… Mink.

Todos: O-O!

Mink: *suspiro* …

Cae confeti sobre ellos.

Virus: los seleccionados favor de avanzar.

Koujaku: pero!... no es justo… tch… Aoba!... no te preocupes, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Aoba: *asiente* si! Confiamos en ti.

Noiz: yo no.

Clear: Koujaku-san! Mink-san! Ustedes pueden!

Mink: *sigue en su lugar* tengo que hacer esta estupidez?

Aoba: fuiste seleccionado, no hay otra forma.

Mink: *suspiro y avanza*

Koujaku: *mirada asesina a Mink* no confió en ti, solo lo hago para que podamos salir de aquí.

Mink: …

Sei: el juego es de disparos, el que haga más puntos gana ^^

Koujaku: ya oíste! Dispárale a todo lo que veas!

Mink: soy bueno en eso.

Koujaku: ¡!

Virus: que comience el juego!

Y todos los participantes comenzaron a jugar.

Koujaku: como se usa esta cosa!?

Mink: *aprieta todos los botones*

Noiz: tch… no podemos participar pero… podemos darles consejos no? *se acerca a Mink y Koujaku* anciano! Usa esos botones para disparar, con aquel lanzas una bomba, es mejor cuando te encuentres con muchos enemigos…

Koujaku: como sabes eso?

Noiz: jugaba mucho a esto hace tiempo… parece que él lo hace mejor que tú…

Koujaku: tch!

Clear: wow! Noiz-san sabe mucho.

Aoba: sí… hubiera sido mejor que el haya sido escogido pero… tenemos mala suerte… o lo hicieron a propósito!?

Clear: ¡!

Ren: *se asoma de la bolsa* hay una gran probabilidad de que haya sido a propósito, después de todo estamos atrapados para entretener a la audiencia de este programa.

Aoba: eso es de lo peor!

Siguieron jugando por otro buen rato, Koujaku y Mink ya tenían los dedos entumidos, hasta que deciden detener la competencia.

Virus: el ganador es!... el equipo de Aoba-san! Ahora tienen derecho a la pregunta.

Mink y Koujaku: *masajean sus manos*

Clear: Mink-san! Koujaku-san! *se lanza a ellos en un abrazo*

Mink y Koujaku: *lo esquivan y Clear cae al suelo*

Clear: weee!

Voz: ahora la pregunta para elegir a tu pareja predestinada:

 **2.- ¿Qué tipo de película te gusta mirar?**

 **a) Recuentos de la vida**

 **b) Ciencia ficción**

 **c) Drama**

 **d) Romance**

 **e) Horror**

Noiz: de nuevo preguntas sin sentido?

Koujaku: es para seleccionar a tu pareja predestinada, supongo que este tipo de preguntas están relacionadas con eso.

Noiz: "pareja predestinada"?... de quién?...

Koujaku: de Aoba? O para todos nosotros?

Aoba: hay chicas esperándonos al final?... bueno… hay que responder… ahm… suelo disfrutar de todo tipo de películas, pero de entre esas supongo que prefiero las películas de Terror, sería la "e".

Voz: han respondido las dos preguntas del día, siguen en el juego, en este piso se encuentra una sala de descanso, ahí se encuentra su comida y camas para descansar para el día de mañana, favor de ir enseguida a ese lugar.

La habitación deja de ser rosa y todo lo demás desaparece.

Aoba: pero! Dónde se encuentra?

Noiz: lo más lógico es buscarla por nuestros medios…

Mink: sigamos.

/ Si pueden percatarse, las preguntas están en negrita, este fic tiene un "plus especial", ustedes lectores, si ustedes podrán también saber quien es su "Pareja Predestinada" respondiendo a las preguntas del test, son 10 preguntas en 5 capítulos ^^! en el último capi aparecerán los resultados, esperenlos ^^! /


End file.
